The present invention relates to refrigerant receivers for use in motor vehicle air conditioners and the like.
Conventional refrigerant receivers comprise a body and a closure welded to the body regardless of whether the receiver is made of iron or aluminum.
The conventional receiver, which requires welding, has the problems of necessitating a time-consuming fabrication procedure and a skilled worker, taking some time to check the weld for leaks and failing to exhibit a very esthetic appearance.